1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electrical socket, more particularly to an electrical socket having a protective cover to cover the socket openings thereof when the electrical socket is not in use.
2. Description of the Related Art
Presently, as the number of electrical appliances acquired by a household grows, the need for numerous electrical sockets which can be conveniently accessed becomes an important factor in housing design.
One of the disadvantages of conventional electrical socket constructions is that they are not provided with a cover structure which can cover the socket openings thereof when the electrical socket is not in use. Since the electrical sockets are within reach of children, and since most children would frequently notice their elders plugging and unplugging electrical appliances from the electrical sockets, they would eventually become curious and might decide to play with them, unknowing of the dangers of doing so. Accidental fire or electrical shock may occur if a child unknowingly inserts a conductive object (such as a clip or a key) into the electrical socket.